


Kilig

by petrichorica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, hospital au, in which bokuto eats too many pot brownies and kuroo is somewhat helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akaashi Keiji got a job as an ER nurse, he knew what he was in for. He got a lot of people with gun shot wounds, people overdosing, people with severe head wounds. He also got a lot of stupid teenagers and college students, and it seemed like tonight’s midnight shift was packed full of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilig

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the Bokuaka “im a hospital nurse and you’re on drugs and you won’t stop flirting with me” AU! feat. Kuroo who is somewhat helpful, but mostly there for comedic relief. Keep in mind that while this is the general procedure for going to the ER, it’s not entirely accurate. Also Akaashi is like 23 in this cause he’s super smart and got a job right out of college.

When Akaashi Keiji got a job as an ER nurse, he knew what he was in for. He got a lot of people with gun shot wounds, people overdosing, people with severe head wounds. He also got a lot of stupid teenagers and college students, and it seemed like tonight’s midnight shift was packed full of them.

 

Four out of the five rooms he was in charge of were filled, although none of them were really that serious. A toddler with a fractured arm, an elderly woman with stomach issues, a middle-aged man with a broken thumb, and a baby whose parents were a little too worried occupied the four, and the fifth was apparently just coming in.

 

Keiji smoothed his scrubs and pulled his garish yellow gloves on as he walked into the room. On the bed sat a man who looked about his age with spiky gray and black hair and a hazy expression on his face. Another man with equally spiky black hair sat in the chair next to the bed, looking exasperated.

 

“Hello sir, what seems to be the problem today?” Keiji droned routinely as he picked up his patient clipboard. The man in the chair cleared his throat and glared at the man on the bed before responding.

 

“My friend here accidentally inhaled one too many pot brownies and smacked his head on the ceiling, and I just wanted to make sure he didn’t do any serious damage,” He sighed, the man on the bed looking slightly woozy.

 

“Alright, I’ll need to know the patient information and then I’ll check for concussion.” Keiji clicked his pen and looked expectantly at the man in the chair.

 

“His name is Bokuto Koutarou, he’s 24, his birthday is September 30, 1991, his address is…” Keiji’s attention trailed away as he noticed the man on the bed, apparently named Bokuto, staring at him intently. He raised his eyebrows as an expression of awe appeared on Bokuto’s face.

 

“Holy shit.” Bokuto said, with visible effort. “You’re so pretty,” Keiji’s eyes went wide. The man in the chair snickered.

 

Keiji’s face reddened slightly before he lowered his eyes to his clipboard. “I’m sorry sir, can you repeat that last bit again?”

 

After filling out Bokuto’s chart, Keiji turned on his heel and swiftly walked out of the room. He stepped through the doorway and promptly pressed his back against the wall. He wasn’t used to being complimented, especially not by admittedly incredibly attractive patients. Akaashi exhaledsharply before continuing on to his next patient.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Keiji strolled back into Bokuto’s room with a straight face firmly planted on. His patient was curled up on the bed, lightly snoring. His friend sat in the chair still, straightening at the sight of the nurse.

 

“Bokuto, your favorite nurse is back,” Bokuto’s friend called out with a smirk on his face. Keiji blushed inwardly. Bokuto sat up with a groan, looking less high than he did initially.

 

“Oh,” He perked up. “You’re back.” His spiky hair was flattened down from where his head rested on the bed and his eyes were slightly red. Keiji was not going to deny that his patient was attractive, but he needed to get on with it so he could clear the room.

 

“Okay, so I’m going to do a couple quick tests to check for concussion, I’m gonna need you to sit straight and follow my finger.” Keiji bent down in front of Bokuto and instantly regretted it as Bokuto’s eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. Keiji’s finger came up to hover in front of Bokuto’s face and began to move back and forth. Keiji followed Bokuto’s eyes to make sure their reaction time and size was equal, and couldn’t help but notice how insanely beautiful they were. Keiji never thought he would be thinking this, but holy shit, his patient is really hot and he is really gay.

 

Bokuto’s eyes strayed from Keiji’s finger and instead focused on his face, his intoxicating (and intoxicated) smile grew even wider.

 

“Sir? Can you concentrate on my fingers please?” Keiji choked out. Bokuto continued to stare at him, and Keiji’s cheeks began to flush.

 

“We should get married.” Bokuto said determinedly. Keiji’s mouth dropped. The man in the chair burst into laughter.

 

“Y-You seem perfectly fine, just get some rest and lay off the pot brownies. Have a nice day!” Keiji stammered and practically ran out of the room.

 

Keiji went the rest of his shift with a slightly red face and an attractive patient on his mind.

 

Three days later, Keiji walked out into the hospital lobby after finishing his 7-11 AM shift, and walked straight into a solid chest. He stumbled backwards and his mouth dropped. In front of him stood his former patient, Bokuto Koutarou as he remembered, standing in front of him holding a bouquet of flowers.

 

The two stood staring at each other for a minute, Keiji taken aback by the sudden turn of events and Bokuto at a loss of what to say. Bokuto stared for thirty seconds more, took in a big breath of air, and went for it.

 

“I came to apologize for overstepping my boundaries, but I really do think you’re super pretty and I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime!” The words came out of Bokuto’s mouth almost too fast to understand, but Keiji caught it and grinned.

  
“As long as there are no pot brownies involved, I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title 'Kilig' is the Tagalog word for the rush you feel when something good happens, particularly involving love. I thought it was fitting, hope it's not too cheesy :))))


End file.
